Generally, active devices and passive devices are formed on and in a semiconductor substrate. Once formed, these active devices and passive devices may be connected to each other and to external devices using a series of conductive and insulative layers. These layers may help to interconnect the various active devices and passive devices as well as provide an electrical connection to external devices through, for example, a contact pad. To provide additional flexibility to designs, a post-passivation interconnect may be utilized to position external contacts where desired after the contact pad has been formed and after passivation layers have been formed over the contact pad.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale